


Hell of an Angel

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Not long after Castiel has his grace returned, she catches him indulging in one of the pleasures he discovered whilst being human.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Hell of an Angel

She knew she shouldn’t have looked inside the open door to Castiel’s room on the way back from her shower. She certainly shouldn’t have stopped to watch. 

But as she glanced to the side, she saw flesh. Gloriously bare angel flesh. Castiel lay on his back, one leg stretched towards the door, the other, knee bent, heel digging into the mattress. Beneath his head, he had one arm tucked; his other hand…oh Lord, his other hand was wrapped around the most perfect cock she’d ever seen. It was powerfully erect, the head shining with precum as he fisted it. She was frozen, transfixed at the sight. 

His eyes were closed, lips parted with small gasps escaping. 

Since returning to angel status, Castiel had mentioned some things that he found surprisingly enjoyable in his time as a human. She remembered him mentioning PB&J sandwiches as particularly enjoyable. But he’d never mentioned any other pleasures, certainly nothing so…fleshy. 

“It’s rude to stare.” Castiel’s gravelly voice jolted her out of her musings. She snapped her eyes up to meet Cas’ bright blues. He hadn’t bothered to cover up, his cock still jutting out of his fist. He was still pumping the shaft. 

“Shit!” She turned her head away quickly, looking in the opposite direction. “Cas! I’m sorry…I just…” She took a step to hurry away and hopefully be struck by lightning on the way to her room.

“Don’t go.” He called. Followed by a soft grunt. 

Stopping just past the doorway, out of sight, she turned. “What?”

“Come back.”

She returned, hovering, trying to look anywhere but at him. “What do you need?”

“I need you.” He squeezed and grunted. “Come inside. Please.”

In slow motion, she entered, making a point to close the door behind her. She dropped her things just inside, coming to stand next to his bed. His tongue poked out to swipe his bottom lip. “I had a lot of down time as Steve.” He began, “And one night I discovered this.” He nodded towards his erection. “This form of self-pleasure. You’re familiar?”

She nodded dumbly, “Yes.” Her insides warming to the sight.

His lips curled up in a sideways smirk. “The first time it happened, I didn’t know what was happening. It was so all-consuming, so intense, I… so many questions I had about human behavior made sense in that moment.” His eyes closed and he rocked his hips up into his hand. “The reason so many desire this, crave it, seek it.” 

“I bet it was.” She agreed, wishing she could have seen Castiel having his first orgasm as a human. He’d let his eyes flutter closed and was still pushing against the bed with his heel, sliding his cock through his fist. “Does it still feel as good now that you’re back to your angel…ness?” 

He pressed his head into the pillow with a soft moan. “Yes. I can even intensify it if I wish. But I rarely do.”

Intensify. The word caused a little shock to zip through her. She wasn’t sure what Castiel wanted, but with a view like this she was willing to play along. She was warm, she could feel that her skin was flushed; even though she was dressed only in sweatpants and a tank top. “So, you want me to watch? Are you exploring all the things that turn you on?”

“Do you want to continue to watch?” He’d opened his eyes. 

She licked her dry lips. “I…”

“Or would you like to join me?”

Her core throbbed with want. Castiel was, hands down, the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen in her life. And she’d been living with the Winchesters for almost 2 years. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but the words were AWOL.

“Unless the desire I am feeling from you is not for me…”

“Cas…”

He stopped, releasing himself and rising. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed just before her. His cock, flushed and bobbing with his movements. “Come closer.”

He reached out for her as she approached. “You know, the sight of you, looking at me like you are now, has me more aroused than I have ever been.” The look in his eyes could only be described as starving.

She wasn’t sure if her blush had passed into purple yet, but she felt the room closing in. She stepped forward to stand between his knees. “Me?”

“Yes.” A smile graced his face. “Always you.”

What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you wish.” He ran his hands from the outside of her knees up to her hips. He let his hands rest at her waist, gripping tightly for a moment. “Anything you wish.”

She leaned down, Castiel tipped his face upwards, meeting her lips for a kiss that was everything she’d ever daydreamed. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she deepened it, pushing her tongue past his lips. He eagerly responded. He hummed while she ran her hands from his shoulders down to guide him in pushing her sweats to the floor so she could step out of them. He broke their kiss to gasp when he discovered her bare beneath. 

His arms crept around her waist to pull her against him. For a being that didn’t feel hot or cold, his skin felt hot against her own. She leaned back to tug her shirt off and let it fall behind her. Then returned to kissing him. 

Castiel cried out when she reached down, taking his cock into her hands. The smooth skin slipping beneath her hesitant fingertips. He pulled away and leaned back, watching her run her fingers around the ridge of the head, his cock dancing under her touch. 

“Oh, this is…” Castiel swallowed. “Y/N…” 

“Am I going to have to do some kind of penance for…this?” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“Get on your knees and I’ll give you absolution.” He grunted as she closed her hand around the shaft. 

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, maybe it was the words themselves, but she shivered with arousal. “Forgive me, for I’m about to sin.” She leaned into him, sliding down his body on her way to the floor. The hard concrete beneath her knees was cold and wouldn’t be comfortable for long. But she settled in and faced him. She looked up. He was so beautiful in the dim light of his room. His lips were parted, and his eyes filled with desire. He took one hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Remember, you have to mean it.” He whispered. 

“Oh, I mean it,” she replied then leaned in, sucking the leaking head into her mouth. 

Castiel bucked up with a cry at the sensation. He dropped his hands to either side of him, fisting the bedsheets. She heard the shuffling of his feet as he adjusted his legs on either side of her. She rested an elbow on his thigh and pulled him in as far as she could tolerate, wrapping her hand around what she couldn’t. Hollowing her cheeks, she bobbed on the shaft. 

With each pass of her mouth, Castiel would grunt and subtly lift his hips towards her. He alternated between gasping her name and muttering something in Enochian. Soon, her legs were protesting her position, to alleviate the ache, she pushed her legs farther apart. This way she didn’t have to stop. She didn’t want to stop. 

A soft call of her name and his fingertips under her chin led her to pull away and gaze up. “Yes?”

“You have your absolution,” he panted. “Come up here.”

She moved to stand but Castiel practically lifted her on his own. He wrapped his arm around her waist, turned and tossed her onto the bed beside him. Immediately covering her body with his own. His lips crashed to hers just as she was about to catch her breath. 

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His cock slipped down through her folds and she felt him move his hips to position. 

“May I?”

“Absolutely.”

Castiel penetrating her was probably the closest she had ever been to pure heaven. He was perfect. Stretching and filling…she locked her legs tighter just to keep him still and to feel him. Braced on his elbows, he gazed down at her. “I can’t describe how good you feel.” His gravelly voice, even lower than normal. 

She rolled her hips up against him. “You feel amazing.” She squirmed a little, making the angel smile, “Please. Castiel. Please move.”

“I like you saying my name.” He dragged his cock out, then slowly back in. “Like this?”

Squinting her eyes, she slapped both hands down on his ass, gripping tightly and digging in her nails. Her body getting even hotter at the growl that emanated from him. “You know exactly what I mean.” She leaned up to kiss him, “Castiel.”

She swore that he literally vibrated. Resting his lips against hers, he pushed his tongue into her mouth then retreated. “Do that again.”

“What, this?” She dug her nails in again and was rewarded with a guttural grunt. 

He thrust sharply, causing them both to cry out. She unlocked her ankles and shifted to open herself further for him. “Yes,” he gasped. 

“Oh, you LIKE that.”

He thrust again, dropping his head to her shoulder as he continued snapping his hips into her. “You feel so good. So…” his voice drifted off into Enochian again. 

She dragged her nails up his back and he growled. This time louder and more dangerous than before. When she dug them into his shoulder blades, he pulled up onto his knees, gripped her hips and slammed into her. “I…” he swallowed, “I’m almost…” He slid his hands from her hips to grasp her breasts. The feel of his hands causing her to arch up into them. 

“Squeeze harder,” she gasped. 

Before he could, he fell forward, bracing himself on his fists on either side of her shoulders. “I’m gonna come,” he gasped. “I… I can’t stop it.”

“Give it to me.” She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders again. 

Thrusting once more, so hard that she moved up the bed, Castiel released, hot inside her. She swore she could feel his cock twitching with each wave of his orgasm. His eyes were locked on hers as he slowly sat back, still sheathed inside her and gently pressed his finger against her clit. 

“Cas!”

“Your turn.” He moved his finger in small circles. “Give it to me.”

The sight of Castiel kneeling between her thighs, his cock still firm and penetrating her, combined with the gentle massaging and those eyes, she came. Hard. 

When her orgasm finally brought her back to her body, she found that she was wrapped in Castiel’s embrace. He appeared to be sleeping, although she knew better. “Castiel.” She whispered. 

Sapphire eyes met hers. Accompanied by an even more beautiful smile. “Hello. Did I satisfy you?”

She nodded. “Completely.” She turned on her side to completely face him. “How about you? Did I … meet your expectations?”

“I’m debating whether or not I should ever let you out of this bed again.” The angel replied, leaning in for a kiss. 


End file.
